rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Due South ... Pole
Well where to begin. Well on cold day, we get a telegram from Carstairs. That Donnelly fellow, hes apparently in the south pole, and "needs our help" so we're going to sail there. Only problem is, no sailor wants to take the women aboad. After much batering we find a ship and crew who doesn't mind having women aboard, and then the fun really starts. Strange things began to occur on this ship. We found things going missing. Doc's skirt, Bonnies shirt. No sign of Garvin, I was beginning to think he was a cross dresser, funny lot these sailors. Anyway, one night the crew brought us to the deck. There the whole crew was, Garvin too, all dressed in funny stuff. A bell was tolled and strange words spoken, ones I've never heard. Next thing we know, theres a GHOST walking the deck. Apparently, he was Davy Jones, never knew I'd meet him in public... whilst alive. So I can see things aren't going well. Some of the sailors are with me, they haven't seen the likes of this before either. I decide to mutiny. Better than the alternatives, I reckon. Big Mistake. Having spent the rest of the day upside down, wearing nothing but my lucky undergarments, it turns out it was all a hoax. The whole "crew acting strange" was a ceremony, which Garvin was in on. Blasted bugger could have told me not to panic, and not to start a fight, but then again, I would have probably started one anyway, with these weak sailors. Anyway, they got us to this field of ice they called Antarctica and after a few days trecking across the snow, we arrive at the place Donnelly was supposed to have camped. There we can see nothing so camp the night. Following morning, which we only had to wait 3 hours and then the sky was light again. We did a bit of searching, Garvin found some sleigh marks. We headed this way and found a bloomin' temple built into the side of a mountain. Carstairs was most impressed, so I shouted at him to calm down. Turns out that was a mistake, as it made a lot of snow fall. Everyone wanted to be inside, so I followed them in, almost getting caught in the snow. Inside we found a brick archway, a staircase leading down and a pathed, stone floor inside a frozen udnerground tunnel. Following this tunnel, we eventually came across torches. Leaving our guide we got from the ship and the dogs with the sleds, we ventured further in, The warmth gradually became something we were more use to and we took off our jackets. Far off into the distance was a huge block of ice, I know its the south pole but this seemed out of place. When we got closer and shined a torch on it, we could see a creautre inside. After Doc taking several notes, we reminded her we were here to find Donelly, and maybe get some cash off him for our expenses. We entered a large rectanglular room, which had copper tanks at the back of the room. Either side leading towards us, were ice pillars, which had a block of ice in between them and another ice block in front. On the front ice block was a man, in similar clothing to the ones we had taken off, with lots of tubes in him, that had strange flowing liquid in one end and what looked like blood coming out the other. As we tried to pull the tubes away from a man, he died but so did the thing behind him in an ice block. Out from one of the pillars a shadow moved. Jumping down from a higher level, a lizard type man, uncoiled from the drop, holding some sort of bamboo pipe like the chinks have at the docks. He raised it closer to his mouth and Garvin got one in the neck and went all woozy. I took the initiative, these weren't the friendly type and reduced their pipes to splinters making them eat them. While the other attempted to swipe me with its claws. Wounded I lost it, killed the beast and decided to pound time and time again, this monster's face. I was in mid punch, when I felt a sting in my neck, then I couldn't remember how I made it back to the ship, with Donelly and the rest of the lodge. Half way through thereturn trip, I was playing dice with the crew and thought well, this warm coat wasnt needed now it was warming up, so I bet it and lost. Doc wasn't happy. Next Page Contents